


Of Old Hollywood and Happy Endings

by fanfictioniwrite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, American Politics, Angst, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioniwrite/pseuds/fanfictioniwrite
Summary: America, the TV Show, final wrap up. Inspired by the Presidential Elections of 2016 and America's thoughts on the victory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story's written after a prompt and can be found at: writingprompts at Tumblr.
> 
> Title is named after the famous song we all know.
> 
> Author's Note: This fanfic is very politicized and reflects my personal opinion on the outcome of the 2016 US elections.
> 
> I honestly did not support either of the candidates and thought Bernie Sanders was a better choice or literally anyone else from the Democratic Party. Now that Trump is president though…I have no idea what the country might look like.
> 
> If you're a Trump supporter, please don't take this as a personal attack on you, it's just my personal reflection on what happened.

 

**Old Hollywood and Happy Endings**

 

America is all about the show.

When it comes to some things it's obvious - like Hollywood and pop culture or bleached blonde hair.

Those things are simple and obvious; they don't run deep but build up to much bigger ones. In other aspects the show isn't quite as obvious and the participants almost feel as though it's _real._

America's lips stretch into a small bitter smile, one that stands for the space in between happiness and cynicism.

There's something indefinitely beautiful in those fighting for a lost cause. Problem is beauty though doesn't take away from tragedy, that much America has learnt.

The show is everywhere really, in each bit of his great country, each mile of land, each declaration of freedom and promise for democracy. It's in choosing between a racist clown and a thief and feeling great about it. It's in the carbon board version of democracy.

It's in the Tumblr version of political correctness, the pretence to be equal when the country is built on inequality. America laughs out loud because really what is more American than loud, booming laughter? But it's bitter and tired in the end.

"Huh maybe I'm not as good as an actor as I used to be..." America whispers, voice low and husky, he never knows who's listening.

But... it's not his fault the show is getting old , ratings are dropping. He's dropping.

Too many villains on the show this season.

It's easier with the obvious ones like Russia but then there are other ones, scarier ones who pretend to be protagonists.

Too many villains, not enough heroes.

America bites his lower lip so hard it almost draws blood, letting exhaustion wash over him. He's tired of doing too much and doing nothing at all. Tired of pretending the story has a strong plot when he has no idea what he's doing. Tired of lying that the actors are good when they barely say their lines.

For a second there he takes a break and the masks slips.

He shoots himself a glance in the mirror, doesn't like what he sees.

For one long, agonizing moment it's just him and his own misery, all the problems of today weighing over him, almost making him drop.

It's a moment that lasts too long and he can't bear it, can't fathom dealing with what's happening.

America doesn't stand for this; he doesn't stand for pain and misery, for missed opportunities.

Leave that to Russia.

But no, he America, is the hero, he stands for bright Sunday mornings with the kids, for an endless blue sky above and the eternal optimism stamped in his very soul.

This…he doesn't know what to do, he feels scared and alone and for one very brief second he wishes he was small again so he could run into Britain's arms and ask for help. But that's another life, another world, one that is gone for good, no going back

It's moments like this when in between all the heroism reality slips in through the crack and forces him to look in the mirror.

He wanted to be the hero and now he is.

 _What kind of hero is he when he can't save himself?_ He asks himself at times but such questions are tricky, they lead his mind to dangerous, dark places and he's always been afraid of the dark.

And so he doesn't let himself go there, instead moves on, always forward, never back.

He gets up, blasts the meaningless pop music that soothes his nerves, melts his brain, makes him forget. It's what he does until the world finally makes some sense again and he puts on the pink tinted glasses.

And makes some popcorn too.

At least he's in for the show, main character at that.

The show might keep on a few more seasons till everyone hates it. Then all that's left will be the bittersweet feeling of nostalgia, of Old Hollywood and happy endings.

This ending though, he has a theory might be a sad one.

But he smiles nonetheless, one thing he realizes - show must go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts on the Fanfic, as well as those on the Election as a whole, are you happy with the result?
> 
> Why or why not?
> 
> I'm not American but Eastern European, however I know this decision will have a strong impact on us, especially with the new policy towards Russia and I'm curious to see what others think about all this.
> 
> What do you think about Trump's comments on migration, race relations or the LGBT community?
> 
> I'd love to hear from you all!


End file.
